


Playtime's over

by EliolovesOliver



Series: Toys and how not to play with them [6]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Bad parent Bruce Wayne, Gen, Mentally unstable Jason, Rape Aftermath, Sad, dick loves his brothers too much, everyone else is mentioned - Freeform, instead of assassins the al ghuls train gangsters that are borderline cultists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 11:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19666342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliolovesOliver/pseuds/EliolovesOliver
Summary: The aftermath of the previous installment





	Playtime's over

"Hey... are you okay?"

Dick looked up at Tim and forced a smile for his younger brother, grabbing him and pulling him in for a hug.

"Yeah, thanks to you."

Dick's voice was still raw and tears were stifling lining his (what felt like permanently) red eyes.

Tim had called the cops on Bruce, locked in his bedroom and praying to God Alfred had not known about this.

He'd been upset about what Jason was doing with Kon but... at least that had been consensual.

Bruce had clearly been anticipating having to run from the cops because he was long gone by the time they'd shown up. Jason though...

Jason had been sat in a corner on the floor, (bruises lining his face and neck where doctors say Bruce had choked him) arms around his knees that were pulled to his chest.

He'd been admitted to the psych ward while Dick was taken to intensive care. Apparently neither Jason nor Bruce knew the importance of lube...

So now Tim was here, with one brother traumatised, the other unresponsive in the psych ward and his father on the run.

Alfred had been so devastated he'd had a heart attack, so at least Tim knew he'd had no idea what Bruce was doing.

Tim let out a shuddering sigh and pulled back from the embrace.

"Damian's angry at me. And confused. His mom came to pick him up, nobodies told him what happened but I'm pretty sure Talia's having him see a psychiatrist."

Dick's pretense fell and he stared at Tim with dead eyes.

"Are we ever gonna see him again?"

Tim bit his lip.

"Maybe. Talia... she said she's gonna get Jason help. She's taking him to England when she leaves with Damian."

Dick's voice was angry and Tim didn't know if it was at Jason or Talia.

"Can she do that? Is it even legal?"

"I don't know, but she's richer than Br-..."

Tim couldn't even say his name. Dick wasn't much better, flinching back slightly.

"Ra's al Ghul has many connections and pretty sure Talia will make use of it. But look... Dick..."

Dick looked at his brother, glassy eyed as he'd been since that night. (Or was it day? Dick had told the police what had happened with Jason had happened before Bruce even showed up. Had he cried then too?)

"Talia wants us to go with her, stick close to her so she can protect us."

"What?"

"I think we should go. Gotham is Bruce's territory, he'd be able to find us in a matter of days if he wanted to."

Dick pulled his legs to his chest, head down so hair covered his face as he stared seemingly at his toes.

"You think he'll come back?"

Tim blinked away tears and shuddered involuntarily.

"I- he might and I'm- Dick I'm scared..."

Dick looked up at his brother, his sweet little brother who was so untainted by Bruce. He had two little brothers that had not yet been assaulted by Bruce (and Dick ignored that ugly sharp envy wanting him to lash out and scream about how this was not fair!) 

And he knew he would protect them at all costs. Even if it meant dealing with the al Ghuls cult like gang.

"Then we'll go."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is where were headed all along. 
> 
> Now what?


End file.
